As You Wish
by LAB27
Summary: Aku benci ketika aku tidak bisa melawan perasaanku sendiri. Aku lebih benci ketika aku sadar aku mencintaimu, dan aku tidak bisa mengutarakannya. Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo.. / kaisoo little angst / sudo


**As You Wish**

* * *

Main cast:

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Do Sehun

Kim Joonmyeon

Wu Yi Fan

Xi Luhan

warn:

DLDR, BL, alur gaje banget, aneh, typos

*disarankan saja, bacalah sambil mendengarkan lagu: Chrisye-Seperti Yang Kau Minta, :")*

* * *

**_Aku benci ketika aku tidak bisa melawan perasaanku sendiri. Aku lebih benci ketika aku sadar aku mencintaimu, dan aku tidak bisa mengutarakannya. Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo.._**

* * *

_Bagaimana jika kau mencintai kekasih dari orang yang paling berjasa dan berarti bagimu? Bagaimana jika kau ingin memilikinya seutuhnya hanya untukmu, tetapi dia hanya menganggapmu sebagai seseorang yang ia sayangi saja? _

_Bagaimana jika dia selalu membandingkanmu dengan kekasihnya yang terlampau lebih sempurna darimu? Bagaimana jika ternyata sampai nafas terakhirmu, dia masih tidak sadar bahwa dia lebih mencintaimu daripada kekasihnya?_

_Ini kisah seorang manusia kecil yang jatuh cinta pada malaikat yang tak mungkin jadi miliknya. Mencintainya sebesar –bahkan mungkin lebih besar- dari apa yang sanggup dilakukan kekasihnya yang sempurna. Namun sampai akhir nafasnya, keputusan malaikat itu tetap sama..._

_.._

**_"Dia lebih mencintai Presdir Kim Corp. daripada aku yang hanya seorang guru TK. Tentu saja,"_**

* * *

Pemuda bersurai coklat gelap itu tengah memandangi pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. Mengamati bagaimana lekuk wajah itu tercipta begitu sempurna tanpa cela. Mengamati perpaduan dari mata bulat nan indah itu dengan hidung mancungnya, pipi gembul yang menggemaskan dan ah, jangan lupakan bibir _heartshape_ yang seolah menjadi ciri khas tersendiri dari pemuda mungil itu. lebih jauhnya, pemuda bersurai coklat gelap itu tengah bergelut dengan batinnya sendiri. Satu hal yang dia hindari sejak dulu kini menghampirinya, dan dia tidak bisa mengelak.

Dia mencintai pemuda mungil itu dengan segenap jiwa raganya.

Dia mencintai pemuda bermata bulat nan menggemaskan itu lebih dari cintanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan yang lebih membuatnya frustasi belakangan adalah satu hal pahit yang nyata baginya.

Dia mencintai Do Kyungsoo, calon pendamping hidup dari orang yang amat ia sayangi, Kim Joonmyeon.

* * *

**_Aku benci ketika aku tidak bisa melawan perasaanku sendiri. Aku lebih benci ketika aku sadar aku mencintaimu, dan aku tidak bisa mengutarakannya. Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo.._**

* * *

"Nah, anak-anak, acara bermain kita hari ini, kita sudahi dulu ya? Besok _ssaem_ janji, _ssaem_ akan bernyanyi lagi untuk kalian. Tapi jangan lupa tugas rumah kalian dikerjakan, _arrasseo_?"

Kumpulan anak-anak kecil yang lucu nan menggemaskan itu pun menoleh ke arah pemuda tampan nan tinggi yang sedang duduk manis di depan kelas mereka.

"_Ne, congcaenim_!" koor semuanya.

Pemuda tinggi itu baru saja akan berdiri, saat salah satu muridnya menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari.

"_Thongthaenim_!"

Pemuda tampan itu menoleh pelan dan tersenyum manis saat maniknya menangkap sosok mungil itu mendekatinya dengan membawa sebuah buku gambar.

"_Thongthaenim_ thepelti _hyung_ku. Dan kalna aku menyayangi _hyung_, jadi aku juga thayang _thongcaenim_. Aku membuat ini untuk _congcaenim_,"

Pemuda tampan itu menerima satu sodoran kertas putih yang berisi gambar khas _buatan_ anak kecil. Ada tiga orang. Salah satunya pemuda itu kenali sebagai sosok muridnya. Dua lainnya ada dirinya; tertulis tepat dibawah gambar kakinya, _Kim ssaem_, dan satu lagi ia tebak sebagai _hyung_ dari murid kesayangannya ini. Disana tertulis, _Soo hyungie_, tergambar dengan tinggi yang lebih pendek darinya, dengan baju kemeja kotak-kotak merah, surai coklat gelap seperti miliknya, dan sepasang mata bulat seperti burung hantu.

"Terimakasih, Sehunnie. _Songsaenim_ juga sayang pada Sehun. Besok jangan menyendiri lagi, _ne_? Bukankah Sehun sudah berjanji pada _ssaem_ untuk mau bermain bersama yang lain?" ujar pemuda itu sambil menampakkan senyum manisnya pada sang murid kecilnya.

Sehun—sang murid hanya kembali menunduk dan menggenggam erat ujung bajunya.

"Sehun tidak perlu takut, kan ada _ssaem_? Begini saja, mulai sekarang, karena Sehun bilang Sehun menyayangi _ssaem_ seperti _hyung_ Sehun, bagaimana jika Sehun _ssaem _minta untuk jadi adik _ssaem_? Jadi Sehun punya dua _hyung_, sekarang. Jika Sehun kesepian, Sehun bisa menemui _ssaem_, kapanpun. Bagaimana?"

Mata sang murid yang sering hilang saat dia tersenyum dengan manisnya itu kini berbinar. "Benalkah _congcaenim_ mau jadi _hyung_ Thehun?"

Pemuda tampan itu mengangguk lembut sambil mengelus surai coklat muda sang murid. "Tapi Sehun harus janji, tidak boleh lagi menyendiri di kelas, _ne_?"

Dan perjanjian sang pemuda dengan Sehun pun terjalin dengan mudahnya; diresmikan dengan satu pelukan hangat antara keduanya yang disaksikan penuh haru oleh satu sosok pemuda di luar kelas itu.

"Ayo _songsaenim_ antar sampai ke depan. Sehun tidak pulang sendiri lagi kan? Kemarin lusa kan Sehun sudah janji untuk mau pulang bersama _hyung_ Sehun, kan?"

Sehun mengangguk lucu lalu menggamit tangan _tan_ kekar milik gurunya itu. "Thoo _hyung_ menjemput Thehun hali ini, _tha- _eh_, hyung._"

Pemuda yang lebih tua terkekeh pelan. "Kau masih boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan _ssaem_, Sehun. Mana yang lebih membuatmu nyaman untuk memanggilku, panggil saja. _Arrasseo_?"

Anggukan lucu lagi-lagi hadir sebagai bentuk persetujuan sang murid dengan perkataan sang guru tampan.

"Hunnie.."

Dan dua pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kelas dengan bergandengan itu pun bebarengan menoleh pada sumber suara nan lembut itu.

"_Hyungie!_"

Dan saat itu juga pemuda tampan itu tahu bahwa inilah keluarga satu-satunya dari murid kesayangannya.

Pelukan mengharukan antara kedua saudara itu membuat sang guru tampan mau tak mau ikut tersenyum kecil menghindari satu tetes air matanya lolos begitu saja dari manik tajamnya.

"_Hyung_, ini Kim _thongthaenim_. _Ththaem, _ini Thoo _hyung._"

Satu jabatan tangan yang berefek pada kenaikan detak jantung pada keduanya pun terjadi. Semakin bertambah ketika keduanya saling bertukar dengar dengan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Kim Jongin, guru Sehun"

Suara berat nan memabukkan itu menyesap masuk menyapa gendang telinga sang pemuda lain yang sedang menjabatnya.

"Do Kyungsoo, _hyung_nya Sehun. A-ah, terimakasih sudah—"

"Tidak perlu. Itu sudah tugasku untuk menghibur muridku, apalagi murid kesayanganku. Ya kan, Sehun?" potong pemuda itu seolah mengerti arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo.

Pemuda itu – Jongin berlutut sebentar lalu mengelus surai muridnya dengan sayang.

"Ingat janjimu pada _hyung_, ya Sehun. Sampai bertemu besok, jagoan."

**CUP**

Jongin mengecup pucuk surai Sehun yang dibarengi dengan penampakkan _eye smile_ Sehun.

"Lumah _hyung_ sealah kan dengan Thehun? Ayo pulang belthama Thehun, _hyung_. _Jebaaal,_"

Jongin mendongak, mempertemukan manik tajamnya dengan mata bulat nan menenangkan milik Kyungsoo; mencari persetujuan.

"Baiklah jagoan kecil. Tunggu disini, _ne_? _Hyung _ambil tas dan gitar _hyung_ dulu,"

Dan lompatan kecil tanda bahagia dari Sehun mengundang gelak tawa dari kedua pemuda yang lebih tua darinya. Satu dari mereka mengelus surai lembut Sehun dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa memanggil gurumu dengan _hyung_, hm? Itu tidak sopan, Hunnie" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

Sehun memberengut sejenak. "Kim _ththaem_ thudah jadi _hyung_nya Thehun mulai thekalang. Jadi Thehun tidak akan bothan jika _hyung_ pelgi belthama plethiden _ahjuththi_,"

Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak membalas perkataan Sehun, Jongin sudah muncul lengkap dengan tas gitar di tangan kanannya dan tas ransel di punggung tegapnya.

"Mau coba naik di bahuku, jagoan?" tawar Jongin pada sang _adik_.

Lagi-lagi dengan anggukan lucu dari sang _maknae_, persetujuan didapat.

**HUP**

Dengan satu gerakan lincah dari Jongin, kini Sehun sudah resmi duduk di antara pundaknya, mengapit kepalanya.

"Whaa, Thehun lebih tinggi dali Thoo _hyung!_"

Pekikan riang dari Sehun mengundang gelak tawa dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin, terutama Jongin.

"Jadi lebih tinggi menyenangkan, kan Sehun?" tanya Jongin sambil berusaha menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak.

Anggukan menggemaskan itu lagi-lagi hadir sebagai jawaban walau Jongin tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Jika Thehun thudah bethal nanti, Thehun mau tinggi thepelti Jongin _hyung_. Pendek thepelti Thoo _hyung_ tidak enak." Jawab Sehun polos yang kemudian dihadiahi cubitan main-main dari Kyungsoo di betis kecilnya.

"Tidak usah minta _jjangmyeon_ nanti malam, Hun. Kau menyebalkan," balas Kyungsoo sambil pura-pura sebal dengan tingkah adiknya.

Setengah merajuk, Sehun memeluk dahi lalu mengusap pelan pipi Jongin.

"_Hyungie_, nanti malam main ke lumah, ya? Thoo _hyung_ jahat thama Hunnie, _hyung_"

Dan tawa lepas benar-benar lolos dari bibir tebal menggoda milik Jongin. Membuat pemuda mungil di sampingnya tergoda untuk ikut tersenyum merasakan bahagia yang Jongin rasakan saat ini.

"Sehun, _hyung_mu hanya bercanda. Dia pasti akan tetap membuatkanmu _jjangmyeon_ terlezat yang pernah ada. Percaya padaku," ucap Jongin santai. "Jika dia tidak mau, telfon saja koki sekolah kita. Minta dia untuk membuatkanmu _jjangmyeon_. Tapi aku tidak menjamin itu jadi _jjangmyeon _terlezat yang pernah ada," tambahnya.

Sehun tertawa lepas. Keras sekali sampai muncul bulir air mata di sudut mata kecilnya.

"Thehun tidak mau thakit pelut malam-malam, _hyung_! Masakan Baekhyun _hyung_ dan Chanyeol _hyung_ tidak enak! Lebih baik Thehun beli _lamyun_ inthtan di minimalket!"

Kyungsoo tertegun sejenak melihat tawa lepas lolos dari bibir mungil _dongsaeng_ satu-satunya itu. Sudah setengah tahun dia kehilangan sorot bahagia dari adik laki-laki tersayangnya itu. Bahkan _lelakinya_ yang terkenal sangat ramah dan mudah bergaul dengan siapapun itu tidak sanggup mengatasi kediaman Sehun selama ini. Kyungsoo jadi sedikit penasaran tentang sosok tinggi serta tampan di sampingnya ini. Sehebat apakah seorang Kim Jongin—guru dari adiknya, hingga mampu membuat keceriaan adiknya kembali hanya dalam waktu satu bulan setelah adiknya bersekolah di sekolah tempat pemuda itu mengajar?

* * *

Tepat satu tahun Sehun bersekolah di Gangnam _Preschool_. Hari ini hari terakhirnya menjadi murid di sekolah ini. Besok lusa, ia akan menyandang status baru; murid sekolah dasar di Gangnam _Elementary School_.

"_Hyung_!"

Sehun berteriak sambil berlari mendekati sosok yang ia cari sejak tadi.

"Ah, Sehunna. Bagaimana nilaimu? Minseok _hyung_ tidak memberimu nilai jelek, kan?" tanya sosok yang Sehun cari itu sambil berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun.

Gelengan Sehun menjadi jawaban pertama. "Mintheok _thongthaenim_ membeliku nilai baguth, _hyung_. Aku dapat—"

"Dia dapat peringkat satu di kelasnya," potong seseorang.

Jongin – sosok yang Sehun cari tadi menoleh ke sumber suara merdu yang jadi candu baginya selama ini.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau dapat juara satu, hm? _Chukkae_, Do Sehun! Kau harus traktir _hyung_ makan, kalau begitu." Goda Jongin sambil membawa Sehun dalam gendongannya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak punya uang untuk mentlaktilmu, _hyung_. Bagaimana kalau _hyung_ ke lumahku thaja? Bial Thoo _hyung_ yang memathak untuk kita," tawar Sehun sambil melirik Kyungsoo meminta persetujuan.

Jongin yang mengerti arah pandangan muridnya itu pun menambahi. "Eum, jika _hyung_mu tidak—"

"Aku tidak keberatan, Jonginnie"

Dan pekikan girang kembali lolos dari bibir kecil Sehun. Sorot mata bahagia selalu hadir di wajah Sehun sejak ia mengenal Jongin. Anehnya bagi Kyungsoo, Sehun hanya akan bersikap se-ceria dan se-manja ini jika ada Jongin diantara mereka. Jika tidak, dia akan kembali pada dirinya yang pendiam seperti enam bulan sebelum Sehun bertemu Jongin.

Suara Sehun yang sedikit berisik, berbaur dengan suara berat menggoda nan menenangkan milik Jongin, menguar di ruang tamu rumah Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Keduanya sedang asyik bermain _playstation_ sembari menunggu Kyungsoo selesai memasak makanan kesukaan mereka berdua; _Jjangmyeon_.

"Ya! _Hyungie _jangan culang! Tadi kan aku tidak memasang bom di depan mobil _hyung_!" protes Sehun saat melihat mobil jagoannya, Pura harus kalah dari Jongin.

Jongin tertawa sambil tetap menatap layar televisi yang sedang menampilkan _game _balap yang mereka mainkan itu. "_Hyung_ memasangnya untuk Polar, Sehun. Mana aku tahu Pura akan lewat di jalan yang itu dan Polar malah menghindari jalan yang sudah _hyung_ beri bom?"

Sehun memberengut lucu dan membuat Jongin sungguh tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit sayang _adiknya_ itu.

"Kau ini kenapa menggemaskan seperti _hyung_mu, eoh? Apa kalian ini keturunan dewa yang punya _stock_ menggemaskan yang melampaui batas?" tanya Jongin sambil mengakhiri _game_ balapnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan lalu meminum susu coklatnya yang memang sudah disediakan Kyungsoo di meja nakas dekat Sehun.

"Thoo _hyung_ lebih imut dali aku, _hyung_. Teman-teman juga bilang begitu, kok. Thehun juga yakin, keimutan Thehun pathti belathal dali _hyungie_."

Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu memandang sosok mungil yang sedang sibuk di ruang makan. Menatapnya _intens_ sampai ia tidak sadar Sehun menatapnya penuh arti.

"Jongin _hyung_ mencintai Thoo _hyungie_, ya?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum kecil menggoda Jongin.

Merasa sedikit kaget, Jongin membulatkan matanya saat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "_M-mwo_? Kau ini bicara apa Hun? Anak kecil sudah kenal cinta-cintaan eoh?" ucap Jongin mengalihkan pembicaraan. Lebih tepatnya mengarahkan pertanyaan Sehun agar tidak mencecarnya hingga memaksanya menjawab _iya_.

Sehun kecil tertawa lepas melihat perubahan mimik Jongin yang terlihat lucu di matanya. "Jongin _hyung_ kenapa kaget? Pathti tebakan Hunnie benal, kan? Kenal dong, habith Luhannie bilang dia menyukai Thehun thih kemalin," jawab Sehun santai.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. _Luhannie_?

"Murid pindahan dari China yang baru pindah dua bulan lalu itu? _Ommona_, _nae dongsaeng_ sudah punya penggemar, eoh? Lalu tidak bercerita pada _hyung_ jika dia sudah punya penggemar, begitu? Baik, _hyung_ pulang saja kalau begitu," balas Jongin setengah menggoda Sehun yang kini mulai memerah wajahnya.

"_A_-_aniya hyungie_! L-luhan dan Thehun hanya teman kok. Jongin _hyung_ jangan pulang dulu, Thehun mathih ingin belmain dengan Jongin _hyung_. Thoo _hyung_ tellalu thibuk dan jalang belmain dengan Thehun di lumah," ujar Sehun sambil sedikit merengek menarik ujung kemeja kotak-kotak hitam hijau milik Jongin. Jongin berbalik dan mengelus surai _adiknya_ dengan sayang.

"Mungkin _hyung_mu sedang banyak tugas kuliah. Sehun tidak boleh menuntut Kyungsoo _hyung_ untuk selalu ada untuk Sehun. Jika Sehun kesepian, panggil saja Jongin _hyung_. Pasti _hyung_ akan datang secepat mungkin. _Arasseo_?"

Sehun memeluk sayang Jongin. Melesakkan kepala mungilnya ke perpotongan leher Jongin.

Dari ruangan berbeda, lagi-lagi pemandangan haru disaksikannya. Seorang Do Sehun yang pendiam, pemalu, keras kepala sepertinya, dan jarang berkomunikasi dengan orang asing, bisa jadi semanja ini dengan Jongin yang notabene hanya seorang gurunya; guru TKnya.

"Sudah lapar? Makanan sudah siap semua, tuan Do Sehun," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menghapus air mata yang hampir turun dari pelupuknya.

Sehun dan Jongin yang mendengar suara lembut itu pun melepas pelukan mereka lalu bersamaan menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"_Hyungie_, kenapa memanggil Thehun begitu?" gerutunya sambil menarik Jongin untuk segera bangun dan pindah ke ruang makannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sambil menyodorkan satu piring untuk Sehun dan juga satu piring untuk Jongin.

"Menggodamu sesekali tidak masalah kan, Hun?"

Jongin terkekeh dan mengelus surai pemuda kecil di sampingnya.

"Sudah jangan cemberut saja, ayo makan. Kita habiskan _jjangmyeon_ terlezat yang pernah dibuat ini. Oke, jagoan?"

Sehun mengangguk patuh dan segera melahap _jjangmyeon_ kesukaannya. Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum ucapan terimakasih tanpa suara itu terucap dari bibir tebal milik Kyungsoo yang diangguki Jongin dengan cepat sembari berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya yang mulai berpacu lebih cepat.

* * *

"Terimakasih sudah mengembalikan Sehunku, Jongin. Aku tidak tahu harus berterimakasih dengan cara apa lagi,"

Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu mengarahkan matanya memandang langit. "Sudah kubilang kan? Itu tugasku sebagai gurunya, aku lelah menjawab hal yang sama padamu, Soo. Bukan hanya kemarin kau mengatakan ini, tapi satu tahun yang lalu,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada Jongin. "Kau memang guru yang baik dan kakak yang baik untuk Sehun. Dan, oh. Tentu saja kau itu teman dan juga adik yang baik bagiku dan Suho _hyung_. Dia pasti bangga memilikimu sebagai adiknya," jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin meringis kecil. Berusaha menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang pasti bertambah cepat barusan karena ada nama _orang itu_ dalam ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Soo, aku hanya pemuda beruntung yang jadi adik angkatnya. Siwon _ahjussi_ terutama yang harus kuucapi terimakasih terus menerus karena sudah membantuku menyelesaikan _study_ku hingga aku bisa lulus dengan baik tanpa masalah apapun." Sergah Jongin.

"Tapi sejak Suho tahu kita saling kenal, dia selalu menyebutmu dalam setiap pembicaraan kami. Dan dia menyebutkan bahwa dia menyayangimu sebagai adiknya walau hanya adik angkat Jongin. Dia memintaku menyampaikan padamu supaya kau berhenti bersikap tidak enak padanya dan kembalilah ke rumah," tutur Kyungsoo sambil tetap pada posisi ternyamannya; berada di pelukan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum kecil menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo. Walau ia tahu, pemuda mungil yang tengah ia dekap ini tidak akan melihatnya tersenyum, ia tetap melakukannya.

"Dia dan keluarganya sudah terlalu banyak kurepotkan, Soo. Aku hanya ingin berhenti merepotkan mereka dan memulai hidupku sendiri dengan caraku. Jika saja _kekasihmu_ itu tahu bahwa aku juga menyayanginya, Soo. Dia sangat berarti dan berjasa untukku, Soo. Dia yang meminta Siwon _ahjussi_ untuk merawatku dan mengangkatku sebagai adiknya disaat banyak orang hanya memandangku dengan sebelah mata. Dia pahlawan untukku," jelas Jongin sambil sesekali mengelus surai lembut milik Kyungsoo.

"Dia merindukan kehadiranmu di rumah, Jongin. Sekali saja. Pulanglah," pinta Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah bangun dan menatap dalam manik Jongin.

Tidak bisa. Jongin tidak bisa menolak apapun yang mata dan bibir indah itu perintahkan. Bahkan mungkin jika bibir itu berkata Jongin harus mati saat itu juga, Jongin tidak akan berpikir tiga kali untuk melakukannya.

"Baiklah, Kyungsoo sayang. Aku kan pulang demi kau,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Detik berikutnya ia sudah menempelkan bibir mungilnya di pipi kiri Jongin, membuat sang pemilik pipi harus menjadi _idiot _untuk beberapa detik.

"Aku tahu kau tak akan menolaknya. _Ne, _aku juga menyayangimu, Jongin-_ah!_"

Dan tubuh mungil itu kembali memeluk tubuh tegap nan kekar itu. Jongin masih dalam mode _bodohnya_ dan baru kembali sadar ketika Kyungsoo kembali memeluknya. Ia tersenyum penuh getir mengenang semuanya. Semua ketakutannya yang jadi kenyataan satu bulan lalu.

Bahwa dia mencintai calon _istri_ dari Kim Joonmyeon, Presiden Direktur _Kim Corporation_ yang bisa saja jatuh ke tangannya jika saat itu Jongin tidak menolak mati-matian jabatan yang ditawarkan Siwon untuknya.

* * *

_"Nak, appa sudah memutuskan untuk mengangkatmu sebagai CEO Kim Corporation dan Suho jadi wakilnya. Dia tidak terlalu mencintai bisnis sepertimu, dan karena kau adalah juga anak appa, maka appa memutuskan untuk menajdikanmu CEO Kim Corporation,"_

_Jongin kaget. Ia menatap sosok yang ia sebut dengan appa itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Ia hanya remaja umur tujuh belas tahun yang diangkat jadi anaknya lima tahun lalu. Dan kini ia harus memimpin perusahaan besar sekelas Kim Corporation? Dengan hyung tersayangnya yang hanya jadi wakil?_

_"Appa, bukankah sebaiknya Suho hyung saja yang jadi CEO? Dia kan anak appa yang sah. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya—"_

_"Kau juga anak appa. Kau dan Suho sama-sama anak appa, Jongin. Jangan pernah merasa bahwa kau bukan bagian dari keluarga ini, margamu sekarang sama dengan margaku. Itu artinya, kau anak appa, nak"_

_Jongin terdiam. Menunduk dan berfikir. Tetap pada keputusannya untuk mandiri setelah dia lulus kuliah._

_"Aku tidak bisa, appa. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk bisa mandiri setelah aku lulus kuliah. Aku tidak mau lagi merepotkan dan jadi beban appa juga Suho hyung. Aku tidak akan bisa menepati janjiku jika sekarang aku menerima tawaran appa. Suho hyung lebih pantas, appa. Dia akan jadi calon dokter serta businessman yang hebat, aku yakin itu. Maafkan aku, appa."_

_Dan Jongin benar-benar tidak menerima tawaran itu dan menyerahkannya pada Suho. Sebersit rasa sesal tumbuh di lubuk hatinya saat satu tahun kemudian Siwon meninggal. Dia merasa semakin tidak bisa jadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Karenanya dia memilih pergi dari rumah dan menyewa apartement, mencari pekerjaan yang sekiranya bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya sendiri tanpa bayang-bayang Kim Corporation._

_"Maafkan aku, appa. Maafkan aku, Suho hyung"_

* * *

Tidak hanya kembali ke kejadian 5 tahun lalu, otak Jongin juga me_rewind_ dengan cepat kejadian satu bulan lalu. Dimana akhirnya ketakutannya menjadi nyata dan membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

...

_"Hyung!" panggil Sehun._

_"Ada apa Hun?"_

_"Antal Thehun pulang, ne?" rengek Sehun pada Jongin. Jongin yang tidak biasanya diminta Sehun untuk mengantarnya pulang pun menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil._

_"Ada apa, hm? Tidak biasanya kau meminta hyung antar? Hyungmu kemana?" tanyanya lembut._

_Sehun mendengus kesal saat Jongin mengarahkan pembicaraan ke arah hyungnya. "Hyung memang menjemput Thehun tapi hyung belthama plethdil ahjuththi. Thehun tidak thuka, hyung. Thehun lebih thuka hyung yang belthama Thoo hyungie." Tukas Sehun sambil melipat tangan mungilnya di depan dada. Jongin tertawa pelan sembari ikut mengamini permintaan Sehun._

_"Presdir ahjussi? Siapa itu Hun?"_

_"J-Jongin?"_

_Pandangan Jongin berubah arah saat satu suara familiar yang sudah lima tahun ini tidak ia dengar menyambangi telinganya._

_"S-suho hyung?!"_

_Pemuda mungil yang baru saja muncul dari belakang Suho pun ikut terkejut._

_"Kau mengenal Jongin, hyung? Bagaimana bisa?"_

_Suho mendesah pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo._

_"Dia hyungku. Kim Joonmyeon," potong Jongin sambil berdiri dan menggendong Sehun._

_"Hyungie, itu dia plethdil ahjuththi yang tadi Thehun bilang. Thoo hyung bilang itu pacal Thoo hyung. Dan kemalin plethdil itu bilang pada Thehun kalau dia mau menikahi Thoo hyung, Jongin hyung. Lakukan thethuatu!" bisik Sehun pelan._

_Bagai tersambar petir berisi volume listrik jutaan volt, tubuh Jongin menegang saat itu juga. Baru saja ia akan jujur pada pemuda mungil bermata bulat itu bahwa ia mencintainya dan memintanya menikah dengannya nanti malam; 13 Januari 2014._

_Dan kesakitan itu bertambah ketika manik tajam Jongin menangkap satu benda bulat mungil sedang memeluk jari manis kanan Kyungsoo. Sebagai seorang mahasiswa manajemen bisnis dan seorang guru TK, Jongin tidak bodoh untuk bisa menyadari bahwa ia sudah terlambat ribuan langkah. Bahwa mencintai Kyungsoo adalah kesalahan terindahnya. Bahwa mencintai malaikat hidup hyungnya, adalah bodoh._

* * *

"Kau memang berbeda dengan Suho _hyung_. Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran sesempit itu, Jongin?!"

Jongin mengerang frustasi mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang menurutnya terus menyalahkannya.

"Bukan salahku! Aku sedang bekerja saat dia menelfonku! Tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengangkatnya. Aku tidak dengar!"

Kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang mengerang frustasi. "Demi Tuhan, dia masih umur 7 tahun, Jongin! Kenapa kau tidak meluangkan waktumu sebentar menerima panggilan darinya? Bukankah kau sendiri yang berjanji bahwa kau akan ada untuknya saat aku tidak bisa bersamanya?! Pembohong!"

Jongin hampir saja meluapkan kemarahannya pada pemuda mungil ini jika ia tidak mengingat bahwa pemuda ini calon _istri _kakaknya.

"Aku punya kehidupan sendiri di luar Sehun, Kyungsoo! Sekarang biar ku tanya. Siapa keluarga kandung Sehun?! Aku atau kau?! Kenapa kau menyerahkan Sehun sepenuhnya padaku sementara kau hanya berleha-leha di kantor Suho _hyung_?! Apa? Kau fikir aku tidak tahu kemana kau selama ini ketika Sehun kesepian?!"

**PLAK!**

"Aku punya urusan sendiri dengan Suho _hyung_ saat itu! Kau tahu apa soal kami?!"

Amarah Jongin memuncak. "Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa soal kau dan Suho _hyung_ yang mungkin segera menikah. Tapi aku tahu soal Sehun yang kesepian, soal Sehun yang membencimu karena kau lebih memilih bersama Suho _hyung_ ketimbang bermain dengannya. Dan aku, tahu soal Sehun yang tidak menyukai Suho _hyung_ untuk jadi kakak iparnya!"

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak merenungi perkataan Jongin.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya padanya kan tentang bagaimana pendapatnya tentang Suho _hyung_? Kau selalu mengelu-elukan Suho _hyung_ di depan Sehun, tapi kemana dia saat Sehun membutuhkanmu?! Kenapa dia tidak mengegoiskan Sehun dan menyuruhmu memilih Sehun daripada dirinya?!"

**PLAK!**

"Jangan menjelek-jelekkan Suho _hyung_ di hadapanku, Jongin! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang segala hal yang sudah dilakukan Suho _hyung_ untuk membahagiakan Sehun! Dia bahkan rela terbang ke London hanya untuk mendapatkan mainan terbaru untuk Sehun! Kau apa? Kau hanya membelikannya sebuah _bubble tea _dan sebuah _frame_ foto saat hari ulangtahunnya, Jongin. Dan sebagai adik angkat Kim Joonmyeon, dimana sopan santunmu?! Kenapa menjelek-jelekkan _hyung_mu sendiri?! Suho _hyung_ pasti malu memiliki adik angkat sepertimu!" teriak Kyungsoo berapi-api tanpa sadar ia sudah mencampur adukkan masalah status sosial disana.

Jongin tertegun. Ia menelaah satu informasi yang ia dapat dari teriakan Kyungsoo barusan. Ya, dia tidak seperti Joonmyeon.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa bijak seperti Suho _hyung_? Dia tidak akan membuatku berteriak begini saat Sehun sedang bertingkah menyebalkan. Dia selalu berpikir dewasa dan tidak kekanakan sepertimu!"

Jongin menatap dalam mata pemuda mungil yang kini tengah memancarkan sinar emosinya pada Jongin. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia menyalurkan ketenangan pada Kyungsoo dari tatapan matanya.

"Ya, Kyungsoo. Aku memang tidak seperti Suho _hyung_ yang bijak, dewasa dan bisa melakukan atau membeli apa saja untukmu dan Sehun. Dan ya, aku setuju denganmu. Suho _hyung _sudah seharusnya malu satu marga denganku. Aku memang kekanakan, Soo. Aku tahu itu. Terimakasih telah menyadarkanku, dan untuk Sehun, dia sudah ada di depan pintu, aku tak tahu dia dari mana, yang jelas dia sudah pulang. Urusanku sudah selesai disini, aku permisi," tutup Jongin sambil berusaha meredam segala sakitnya.

Kyungsoo yang segera sadar dengan kesalahannya, segera menghalau Jongin untuk pergi.

"J-Jongin maaf.."

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Tidak perlu, Soo. Kau tidak salah, sana, temui Sehun. Kau mencarinya kan?"

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang jatuh bebas dari mata bulat indahnya saat ini. Ia hanya mampu menatap kepergian sosok tinggi itu dengan nyeri luar biasa di dadanya yang ia bahkan tidak paham kenapa.

"_H-hyung_.." lirih Sehun saat Jongin mendekatinya.

"Jaga _hyung_ kecilmu itu baik-baik, Hun. Dan, berusahalah menyukai Suho _hyung_. Dia pria yang baik, dia sangat menyayangimu. Percaya padaku. Sana, masuklah, dia pasti cemas sekali menunggumu pulang dari bermain bola,"

Sehun menatap nanar kepergian Jongin. Ia tidak suka perasaan ini. Ia tidak suka dadanya sakit lagi sama seperti saat ia kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Tidak. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Jongin. Ia tidak mau kehilangan seseorang yang mengerti dirinya lagi. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan _appa_ dan _eomma_nya serta kakak tertuanya, Kim Jongdae yang sangat memanjakannya dan menyayanginya.

Mengabaikan teriakan Kyungsoo dari dalam rumah, Sehun kecil berlari mengejar sosok Jongin yang baru saja menghilang di balik pagar rumahnya. Sehun kecil hanya ingin Jongin kembali. Itu saja.

Tapi Tuhan tidak mengijinkannya.

Sebuah mobil A_udi 8_ berwarna putih itu menghentikan lari Sehun dengan satu hentakan. Membuat sang pengemudi terkejut dan segera keluar dari mobilnya. Dan juga membuat satu orang yang dikejarnya, berbalik berlari mencari Sehun.

"SEHUN!"

* * *

Sudah minggu kedua Sehun belum juga bangun dari tidur panjangnya di rumah sakit. Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama tidak pernah absen menjaga Sehun kecil. Suho, sebagai seorang dokter sekaligus pengemudi _Audi 8_ itu hanya bisa sesekali menjenguk calon adik iparnya itu karena ia sendiri harus menjalani proses hukum yang berlaku. Suho tidak mengelak bahwa ia yang menabrak Sehun, hanya saja ia beralasan bahwa kabar Sehun hilang dari Kyungsoolah yang membuatnya panik sehingga ia mengendarai _tunggangan_nya sedikit diluar batas.

Tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin kecuali sedikit titah untuk _pulang ke rumah_, dan atau _bergantian menjaga Sehun_. Keduanya masih bungkam dan tidak ada satu pun dari kedua insan keras kepala itu yang mau mengalah.

"Kondisi Sehun semakin memburuk, Jongin. Belakangan luka di kepalanya kembali mengeluarkan darah dan itu cukup membuatnya kembali _drop_. Kau yakin?" tanya seorang dokter muda bersurai pirang pada Jongin.

"Lakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk Sehun, Kris. Jika aku memang tidak bisa mencintai Kyungsoo dengan tubuhku, setidaknya aku masih bisa mencintainya, melihatnya dan bertemu dengannya dalam wujud Sehun."

Dokter muda bernama Kris itu menutup rekam medis Jongin yang ada di tangannya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan ini walau kau begitu mencintai Kyungsoo, Jongin. Kenapa kau tidak merebutnya secara _gentle_ dari Suho? Seperti Yixing yang sedang kembali mendekati Suho," tanya Kris lagi.

Jongin tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali bersuara. "Aku harus melakukan ini karena aku sangat mencintai Kyungsoo. Suho _hyung_ adalah penyelamatku, Kris. Aku tidak akan mengenalmu jika bukan karena Suho _hyung_ membantuku bersekolah di _University of Seoul_. Dan lagipula, Kyungsoo dan Suho _hyung_ saling mencintai, Kris. Aku tidak bisa lagi-lagi merepotkan Suho _hyung_," papar Jongin lirih. "Lakukan apa yang terbaik untuk Sehun. Pastikan dia bisa kembali sehat dengan cepat, dan pastikan dia bisa kembali bertemu Luhan_nya_. Dan, oh.. sampaikan ini pada Kyungsoo saat Sehun bangun nanti. Selamat bekerja, Kris. Aku percaya padamu," tutup Jongin sambil berdiri meninggalkan ruangan Kris.

Kris mendesah kasar dan hanya pasrah menerima sodoran _amplop biru muda_ dari Jongin.

"Dasar keras kepala. Kenapa tidak kau beritahukan saja pada _hyung_mu yang sialan itu bahwa kau juga anak kandung Siwon _ahjussi_, Jongin? Kenapa kau harus menyimpan ini sendirian? Ini sudah 6 tahun, Jong... Hhh"

* * *

Dua hari setelahnya, ruangan serba putih berisi _dipan_ rumah sakit, sebuah sofa _medium_, televisi serta _air conditioner_ itu jadi ramai. Gelak tawa anak kecil menguar disana walau tidak sepenuhnya tahu kenapa mereka tertawa.

"Luhan senang Sehun sudah sembuh. Nanti kita bermain sepakbola lagi, ya Sehun?"

Dan pemuda kecil itu hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Mencoba menyembunyikan sedihnya dari Luhan, _sahabat barunya_.

"Luhannie pulang dulu, Sehun. Lusa kita main lagi, ya? Cepat sembuh!"

**CUP**

Satu kecupan ringan diberikan Luhan pada pipi kanan Sehun yang tentu saja membuat kedua pasang pipi anak kecil nan menggemaskan itu memerah sempurna.

Kris melihat semuanya dengan penuh perasaan sedih, sama seperti Sehun. Tapi setidaknya, bukan mereka berdua yang paling bersedih disini. Tapi sosok itu. Sosok yang sedang bergetar hebat bahunya itu. Sosok berkemeja kotak-kotak merah yang sedang duduk di taman rumah sakit sembari membaca dua buah kertas yang sudah mulai basah karena air matanya yang terus jatuh bebas. Sosok yang tak lain adalah pemuda mungil bermata bulat indah.

Do Kyungsoo

..

..

..

_Surat Pernyataan_

_Yang bertanda tangan dibawah ini,  
Nama: Kim Jongin_

_Umur: 23 tahun_

_Golongan darah: A_

_Menyatakan kesiapan fisik dan mental dimana surat ini dibuat tanpa paksaan dari siapapun untuk melakukan transplantasi mata sebagai donor dari pasien bernama Do Sehun (7th) yang membutuhkan transplantasi mata._

_Pihak yang mewakili pasien dan pihak yang mendonor,_

_Kim Jongin._

_.._

_.._

_.._

Air mata itu tidak berhenti mengalir dan suara tangis itu tidak berhenti terucap dari bibir mungil Kyungsoo. Dia merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Dia membenci kebodohannya karena tidak cepat memberitahu Jongin apa kata hatinya.

Bahwa dia, mencintai pemuda _tan_ itu. Bahwa dia ternyata lebih mencintai guru TK adiknya, daripada kekasihnya sendiri yang seorang _CEO Kim Corp._

**_"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak menungguku menyampaikannya padamu?"_**

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

* * *

_"Untuk Do Kyungsoo. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi bijak seperti kekasihmu. Maaf aku tidak sempurna seperti kekasihmu. Terimakasih telah mengizinkanku mencintaimu. Terimakasih telah membuat hidupku jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti apa yang kau minta, namun, ya setidaknya aku sudah mencobanya, bukan?_

_Aku sudah mencoba dewasa, mencoba menjadi bijak, tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa mencoba menjadi kaya seperti dirinya. Aku hanya bisa mencoba mencintaimu secara sempurna dengan segala kesederhanaan dan kelemahanku. Dan kau tahu? Dalam satu tahun percobaan ini, aku tahu jika aku berhasil mencintaimu. Aku hanya berharap, untuk sekali ini saja aku bisa lebih kau pilih daripada dia. Jika harapanku ini terkabul, maka tuntas sudah semua daftar harapanku._

_Melihatmu, mengenalmu, menyayangimu lalu mencintaimu._

_Hiduplah bahagia bersama yang kau cintai, Kyungsoo. Aku akan menemanimu dari sini, jika kau berkenan._

_Yang mencintaimu dalam diam dan kesederhanaan,_

_Kim Jongin"_

* * *

..

**HOLAZO READERSDEUL yang baik hati rajin menabung dan tidak sombong.**

**permintaan maaf bagi semuanya yang menunggu kelanjutan FF lain yang sempat Abi publish.**

**apdetnya mohon maaf harus ditunda karena kekurangan inspirasi dan waktu luang untuk mengerjakan semuanya.**

**berhubung saya sedang persiapan KKN dan juga skripsi serta beberapa praktikum, kemungkinan saya kembali adalah akhir bulan ini (Maret), akhir bulan depan (April) maupun bisa juga tengah tahun ini atau selesai lebaran.**

**Mohon maaf atas tertundanya apdetannya, dimohon pengertiannya dan terimakasih atas segala review yang diberikan.**

**Semoga tidak bosan membaca kaisoo dari saya yang nggak pernah bagus bagus banget dan memuaskan.**

**salam,**

** - LAB 27 -**


End file.
